The Juggler Family
The Juggler family is a family of Jugglers who work in a carnival, and are famous for their daring juggling acts, such as juggling balls of fire. They all have unrealistic skin colors (such as red and green) and have red hair. All of the Jugglers except Jolly ride a unicycle during their acts. They also all speak a made up cant language. To keep the wiki organized, all members of the family share this page. Jane Juggler Jane Juggler has sea-green skin, wears a bikini, and is an old friend of Princess Butterfly. She rides her unicycle everywhere she goes, and claims she forgot how to walk normally years before. She is the opening act, and juggles while on a tight rope. Notes: *She looks almost exactly like Susan Siren from Candle Cove *Her bikini caused the episode to be banned in some areas Julie Juggler The youngest of the group, she is still training. She performs for the first time in the episode, and juggles some ordinary balls. She begins to cry after messing up and dropping them all, but Jolly and the other reassure her on stage and have the audience applaud her for her effort. She has pink skin and wears her hair in pigtails. Jack Juggler Jack Juggler has red skin and very short hair. His main gimick is juggling balls of fire. He wears a green tuxedo. Janice Juggler Janice Juggler is an older woman (implied to be Jolly's Grandmother) who has deep blue skin. She does not appear to do much in the episode, but is seen selling tickets for the show. Notes: *Despite the name, she has no connection to the Candle Cove character Jaspar Juggler Jaspar Juggler has purple skin, and is very large. He wears a black suit and is seen juggling a riddiculously large number of apples, all while eating them. Jolly Juggler The leader of the group, Jolly Juggler is a powerful warlock, and uses his magic in his acts. He acts and talks like a stereotypical carny, and is the only Juggler who does not use a unicycle. He is incredibly tall and thin, and has puce skin, and wears his hair in a queue. He wears purple and yellow striped pants and a matching striped vest over a long-sleeved black shirt. His act is the finale of the show, in which the lights are turned off, and he juggles balls of colored light, which grow bigger and bigger, until they all explode, at which point he dissapear...and then reappears sitting next to a random member of the audience. At this point, the balls of light reform, and he tosses the balls around, teleporting to catch and re-throw all of them. When he is finished with this stage, the balls of light fly around, changing colors. He then returns to the center stage, and all the balls fly into his hat. He put his hat back on and bows as the audience applauds, but then his hat shakes. Acting surprised, he takes off his hat, looks in, and suddenly throws the hat down, and then balls of light fly out and explode like small fireworks. The act is then concluded. He has great influence over the carnival owner, and at times it seems that Jolly is really the one in charge. He is also considered handsome, and many girls swoon over him. Notes *At one point, one of his sentances ("Do you double runners want some of the big top's treat?") was mistaken by parents as a message to run away and join the carnival (or circus), due to it being a murmured and including some of the made up cant...however, it was revealed he was merely asking Rose and Petunia if they wanted some cotton candy ("Double" meant two, "runners" was a word meaning kids, as kids run around a lot, and "big top's treat" referred to cotton candy, which is usually only served at special events such as carnivals and circuses, so he was actually saying, "Do you two kids want some cotton candy?") and he can be seen giving them cotton candy in a later scene. *Some saw his influence over the carnival owner as corruption. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females